fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Zogenand
Chief Officer Zogenand Silt is the Bizarro counterpart of Dr. Sand. He has no pesterchum tag. He is a Class-A citizen, due to his wealth and lineage from years of running a private army. Personality Zogenand is quite level headed and calm, making him an effective leader. Although he does quite enjoy battle, he only likes it if it is justified; He is quite disgusted with the prospect of stopping peaceful protests (Something which Raptor isn't afraid to force him to do). He is also quite self conscious in what he believes in and what he feels is important. He is also quite honorable, though many argue otherwise, given that he is in Raptor's pocket. Despite this, he actually quite dislikes Raptor, due to his corruption and shady business practices, which Zogenand has had many forced encounters with. He tends to wear bright yellow officer uniforms, alongside a bright white officer cap. He also has a thick, gray beard. He tends to also wear black combat pants, and thick brown boots. Although he usually takes a passive role in more active conflicts, he proves to be an effective leader regardless, and if the situations force it, he is not afraid to get down and dirty in combat against truly dangerous foes. Story Pre-Chronicles He runs a private military, taking money to do tasks for other bigwig corporations (Though he claims to not enjoy this at all). He is currently under the employment of Raptor, using his army as a means of keeping a tight hold over the country. Aside from that, Zogenand attempts to do as little as he can to assist Raptor, due to his dislike of the corrupt businessman. He tends to talk (anonymously) to Mavelus, sharing classified information with him in hopes the latter will find a way to use this information to damage Raptor far enough for the company to fall. Events of Chronicles He had his two trusted cohorts, Rudolph and Horst, keep tabs of Mavelus when he learned Raptor was heading towards his position at a casino. Sure enough, his suspicions were correct when Raptor and an unknown person leave dragging Mavelus out in a burlap sack. The two continue to watch Mavelus after the latter's forced employment at Raptorco. When Mavelus suddenly makes a move and attacks Raptor, resulting in him getting thrown out a window, the two are forced to act and capture Mavelus and his entourage. They take them to Zogenand, who explains he was the one who sent Mavelus the strange communiques, and issues a fake execution to quell Raptor's suspicions. He then sets Mavelus on the path to take Raptor down, as Rudolph and Horst assist him. He acts as a mission command to Mavelus, helping him learn of bases to attack, while reading information the latter brings. RPG Info Being a military leader, he has quite impressive stats. His abilities mostly revolve around aiding allies in combat to increase their effectiveness. His stats overall are very impressive and balanced. He, like his standard counterpart, prefers firearms. He doesn't have any particular magical abilities, resulting in a very low Magic stat. All of his attacks are physical-based. Combat Apparati *Attacks ** - Attacks with his weapon. Deals very high physical damage. ** - Attacks with a grenade. Deals high splash damage. ** - Attacks with a combat knife. Deals high damage, has high chance of inflicting a critical hit. ** - Summons up to two soldier enemies. Variety of soldiers changes as the user loses HP. *Weaponry ** - Quad-barreled minigun. +200% Attack. Attacks with this weapon strike four times. ** - Knife. +20% critical chance. *Traits ** - Increases all allies' standard stats by 30%. ** - Increases all allies' accuracy by 50%. Increases all allies' critical chance by 20%. ** - Immune to being slowed by Ice or being Frozen. Reduces damage taken from Ice or Freeze attacks by 50%. ** - Increases Attack by 50% if inflicted with a status effect. Trivia *He is often called "Captain Dad" by his daughter. *His hair is actually naturally gray. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Bizarro Fan-Ball Category:Gridmasks